The Arrancar Who Seek the Shikon no Tama
by Masamune Kagenka
Summary: BleachInuYasha Crossover...After the defeat of Naraku and the completion of the Shikon Jewel, the Shikon Jewel was lost after the final battle with Naraku. Now Inuyasha and the gang face a new threat...The Arrancar...This is my first Fanfic so be nice.
1. Prologue

_**Bleach/InuYasha Crossover: The Arrancar Who Seek the Shikon no Tama**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or InuYasha.**_

_**Prologue**_

_At a Place Called Hueco Mundo, where everything looks like a desert with white sand and a waning moon where it is always night time. There is an extremely large castle deep within Hueco Mundo. Inside the large castle in a large room with a very large table where 10 people with white clothing are sitting down. As then a man in white with two other people in white beside him walk into the room with the 10 people as the man who walked in speaks._

"_How are you today, my dear Espada?" the man says to the 10 people sitting down at the large table. "I have discovered a few things that could benefit us greatly..." as he speaks in a low dark toned voice, he sits down in front of the table as the two men walk over to the walls of the room._

"_Now...the first thing I discovered is a rip in time. I have entered this rip and ended up in a time that seems to be the feudal era...The second thing I discovered is in this time there is an object known as the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. This object is said to grant any wish to those who use it. I have noticed that many demons overrun this time and seek this object." the man smiles. "To get to the point. I think we should retrieve this object and use it to remove the barrier around the Hougyoku and use its power completely."_

_Then one of the 10 people who has pink hair begins to speak. "But first we will need to see if there are any threatening forces in that time." another one of the 10 People who has blue hair speaks. "Not that it matters. If there are any threatening forces then we destroy them."_

_Then one of them with long black hair and a spoon like hat with a wicked smile speaks towards the blue haired man. "You seem awfully confident Grimmjow." The blue haired man speaks again. "Heh. Yeah so what. Whatever strong force is in that time won't do a damn to us!" then a blonde haired woman speaks towards the man with white clothing who seems to be the leader. "What do you think we should do Aizen-sama?"_

_The man who is known as Aizen speaks again. "Hmph. I will send whoever wishes to go to that time to search around the area to see if there are any threatening forces and to see how strong they are. Then according to the information gathered I will send another Espada to retrieve the Shikon no Tama."_

_Another one of the Espada who has long black hair with half of a horned helmet on the left side of his head speaks. "May I go, Aizen-sama?"_

_Aizen speaks again as he smiles with a sinister grin. "Sure, why not...Oh, and if you want you may take another Espada with you..." _

_Then a large muscular Espada with no hair but a black pony tail coming from the back of his head speaks to Aizen. "This sounds like fun. May I go with Ulquiorra?"_

_Aizen smiles with another sinister grin. "Sure...Is that ok with you Ulquiorra?" said Aizen. "It is alright with me." said Ulquiorra. "Hmph. Alright then its settled. Ulquiorra and Yami will head to that time and will see if there are any threatening forces. Then once you have done that then return and report to me with what you have learned." said Aizen as he stops smiling and says something else. "You are dismissed. But you will be called again once Ulquiorra and Yami return. Now Please return to your rooms and relax until then..."_

_Then the Espada leave and return to their rooms as Aizen leads Ulquiorra and Yami to the rip in time... _


	2. Chapter 1: Inuyasha Vs A Menos Grande

_**Bleach/InuYasha Crossover: The Arrancar Who Seek the Shikon no Tama**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or InuYasha**_

_**Chapter 1: InuYasha Vs A Menos Grande **_

_After finally defeating Naraku, the Shikon Jewel is complete but was lost after their battle with Naraku. Now they must find it before another powerful force finds it. Inuyasha and his friends finally relax after a very long journey to defeat Naraku. But suddenly strange monsters with white masks on their faces that can't be seen by normal humans attack the people of Kaede's Village. Inuyasha and the gang rush to destroy the monsters to save the village...But little do they know that a much more powerful entity is about to make its appearance. A large black crack appears in the sky as if some kind of portal is about to open..._

_A few of the white masked monsters rush towards Inuyasha, as Inuyasha swings his Tetsusaiga as he says "Wind Scar__ཀ" __then a large destructive wave bursts from his Tessaiga destroying the white masked monsters._

"_What are these things?" Said Inuyasha as Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stand behind him. "They don't have a demonic aura" said Miroku as he notices two more white masked monsters speeding towards him. _

"_Hiraikotsu__ཀ" __As Sango swings her weapon at the two masked monsters, killing them when her weapon rips through them. "There are so many of them. Where are they coming from?__ཀ" __said Sango as she continues to swing her Hiraikotsu at the masked monsters killing more of them as the black crack in the sky gets bigger, causing more cracks in the sky to form together. Inuyasha and the gang then notice the cracks in the sky._

"_What the hell is that?__ཀ" __Said Inuyasha as more masked monsters begin to attack them. Kagome then shoots a sacred arrow at one of the masked monsters, destroying it. Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga and slices through one of them. Sango then throws her Hiraikotsu at more of them killing them. Miroku wacks one of them but isn't able to kill it. "Damn, without my wind tunnel it's a lot harder to kill things like this" Inuyasha then swings his Tessaiga again to kill the one that Miroku failed to kill. _

_Suddenly the crack gets bigger and bigger as then it opens up, then a very huge black white masked monster walks out of the very large open crack. It continues to walk out towards Inuyasha and his friends. "What the hell is that?__ཀ" __said Inuyasha. "It's huge__ཀ" __said Miroku. Sango then swings her Hiraikotsu at the big monster, but her weapon bounces right off of it. "Damn, My Hiraikotsu didn't work" Sango says as her weapon falls and hits the ground. Inuyasha then runs at the huge hollow and he then jumps high into the air and swings his Tessaiga down on the huge hollows mask as his sword hits the huge hollow but doesn't seem to have much effect. _

_Suddenly as Inuyasha lands back down on the ground with an angry look on his face, two people run up from behind Inuyasha and his friends. One of them is a teenager with orange hair with a black shihakusho (Shinigami's Uniform) and a large weird looking sword on his back covered in bandages while the other is a young silver haired looking boy also wearing a black shihakusho with a white sleeveless overcoat with the 10__th__ Division Symbol on the upper back part of the white overcoat and a katana on his back. Inuyasha and his friends notice the two men as the two men stop and look at the huge hollow. The young boy then speaks "A Menos Grande huh...Looks like they've also come to this time" "A Menos what?" Said a surprised Inuyasha. "You called that huge monster a Menos Grande. What exactly is that?" said Miroku with a serious look on his face. The young looking boy then speaks again towards Miroku. "A Menos Grande is a huge hollow. And it is part of a higher class than any other hollow." Miroku then speaks again still with the serious look on his face "What exactly is a hollow?" The boy speaks to Miroku, preparing to answer his question "A Hollow is an evil spirit. Hollows devour humans and souls alike, turning those who are dead into hollows themselves. They reside in another realm called Hueco Mundo and appear in the living world to eat mainly souls. That huge hollow is made up of hundreds of hollows which one of those hollows devoured the rest of the hollows to form that. A Menos Grande" Suddenly the Menos Grande stops as a huge red orb starts to form from its mouth. The boy then suddenly becomes shocked and speaks with a scared tone "No...It can't be__ཀ"_

_As Inuyasha and his friends turn back around to face the Menos Grande Miroku speaks, wondering what that red orb is. "What is that red orb__ཀ" __The boys speaks once more still with the scared tone. "A...Cero__ཀ __It can't be__ཀ __If that Menos Grande fires off that Cero this entire village will be wiped out__ཀ" __Inuyasha then says with a cocky tone. "Then we just have to stop it__ཀ" __Inuyasha then runs towards the Menos Grande as the boy speaks loud and serious. "No Wait__ཀཀ __If that Cero hits you there will be nothing left of you__ཀཀ" __Miroku with a sudden look of fear yells at Inuyasha. "What?__ཀ __Wait Inuyasha__ཀ __Stop__ཀ" __Inuyasha then gets close enough to attack but it is too late. The Cero becomes complete, then the Menos Grande fires it off at Inuyasha. Managing to avoid being hit by the Cero directly, it collides with the Tessaiga. Inuyasha then begins to use all of his strength to push back the Cero and as the Cero continues to hit the Tessaiga, Inuyasha tries to use more of his strength to survive the Cero and save the village._

_Inuyasha then pushes the Cero back with every ounce of his strength causing a backlash to hit the Menos ripping it open a bit, stopping both the Cero and the Menos. _

_The Menos then retreats back to the rip that it came from. The orange haired teenager speaks with a surprised look on his face. "He did it...He pushed back the Menos Grande. Heh, pretty good."_

_Inuyasha walks back to everyone else and speaks with a cocky tone. "See I told ya I'd stop it! Now...Who are you too? And how do you know so much about that thing?"_

_The young silver haired boy speaks. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou." Then the orange haired teenager speaks. "And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."_

_Hitsugaya speaks. "We will tell you all about those things in a little bit. But first let's see what harm the Hollows have caused, then we will find a place to rest, then we will talk about it."..._

_(The Next Chapter will come soon. Did you like this Fan Fiction so far? If you did, it gets a lot better .)_


	3. Chapter 2: The Explanation, A New Threat

**Chapter 2: The Explanation, a New Threat...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach**

After defeating the Menos Grande, Inuyasha and the gang, plus Hitsugaya and Ichigo finish searching for what damage has been done to the village. They then enter Kaede's house where she usually stays.

"Oh hey, so did you take care of whatever was attacking the village?" said Kaede. "Yeah we did." said Kagome as she sits down next to Kaede. "Oh, who are these two people you brought with you?" said Kaede after she noticed them entering the house. \

"Oh these two are Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kurosaki Ichigo. They came to help us to destroy the monsters that attacked the village." said Kagome.

Everyone else then sits down in what looks like to be a circle around a pot where Kaede was cooking something. Miroku then speaks with a serious tone. "Now...You told us about those things. They were called Hollows right? But we've never seen them before. Why would they attack now?"

Hitsugaya began to answer Miroku's question. "Hmm...Probably because Aizen Sousuke has set his eyes on this time." Kagome spoke with two questions in mind. "Who's Aizen Sousuke? And what do you mean by 'Time'?

Hitsugaya spoke again to answer Kagome's two questions. "I will answer your second question first...Me and Kurosaki Ichigo don't come from this time. We come from around your time, girl" as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome spoke. "My name is Kagome ...Wait...my time?" "Yes." Spoke Hitsugaya. "I can tell by your clothing. Well more like Ichigo's time. I am actually a Shinigami, a Death God, that lives in a place called Soul Society. Ichigo is a Substitute Shinigami from your time Kagome in a city called Karakura Town." said Hitsugaya as now he prepared to answer Kagome's first question. "To answer your first question...Aizen Sousuke is the former 5th Division Captain of the Soul Society's Gotei 13. He betrayed the Soul Society after obtaining an item called the Hougyoku."

"The Hougyoku is an item of immeasurable power...It has the power to destroy the barrier that separates Shinigami and Hollows allowing both sides to obtain powers of the other. Meaning Shinigami could obtain Hollow powers while Hollows can obtain Shinigami powers destroying the limit allowing both Shinigami and Hollows to have the potential to gain limitless power. Aizen Sousuke left with many Menos Grande as they took him to Hueco Mundo, the place of the Hollows where he now reigns supreme in Hueco Mundo as the King of Hueco Mundo"

"He used the Hougyoku to make an Army of Arrancar out of Menos Grande...Arrancar are Hollows who have removed their white masks. But the resulting maskless Hollow is not much of a threat...if he really planned to go to war with Soul Society, he will need to come up with something even greater than the Menos" Miroku then interrupts Hitsugaya with a question. "Greater than the Menos? It sounds like your implying that there's an even greater level than the Menos..."

Hitsugaya then continued to speak. "Yes. Well more specifically...There are three subdivisions of Menos Grande...The first class of Menos are the Gillian...They are very huge but their movements are slow and their intelligence is that of a beast...One thing they all have in common is that they all look the same. In human terms you might liken them to foot soldiers..."

"You guys just fought a Gillian just moments ago...That was just a foot soldier..." Miroku then spoke once more with a scared tone. "That...was just a foot soldier..." Hitsugaya then continues to speak. "It wouldn't be difficult for a Captain class Shinigami like me to defeat a Gillian...The real problem starts here..."

"The second class are the Adjuchas. Although they are smaller in size than the Gillian, they are highly intelligent and they are several times more capable than that of a Gillian...They look after the Numerous Gillian and there are even fewer of them than the Gillian..."

"The third class is the Vasto Lorde ...their the greatest of the Menos. Their the same size as humans but they are incredibly intelligent and even more powerful than a Captain...A single Vasto Lorde could dwarf the power of any demon...There are very few of them and it is said that there are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo..."

"By changing these Menos into Arrancar, they've come into possession of an incalculable amount of power...If Aizen were to gain command over 10 Vasto Lordes ...then...that would be the end of Soul Society...and it would mean the end of everything..."

Kagome and Shippo gasped as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango put on a serious look.

End of Chapter 2, hope you like it. The 3rd Chapter will come soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Ulquiorra and Yami

**Bleach/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter 3: Ulquiorra & Yami, Omen of the Apocalypse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach. **

After explaining the threat of the Arrancar to Inuyasha and the gang. They all fall asleep and wait until the next day...The next day...They wake up and walk towards the entrance to Kaede's Village, where there are two paths. One to the left and one to the right. Inuyasha and the gang are on the left path while Ichigo and Hitsugaya are on the right.

"We'll be heading this way. We're just going to explore the area a bit. Can we meet up here?" Said Ichigo. "Sure." Said Kagome. "We will be walking this way to see if we can find some information on the location of the Shikon Jewel." Said Miroku

"Alright then we'll see you later then!" Ichigo and Hitsugaya walk down the right path while Inuyasha and the gang walk down the left path..."Dammit! I forgot to ask them what the Shikon Jewel was!." said Ichigo "You can ask them once we meet up again."

One hour later...

At a large village where many people live, a rip in the dimensional fabric opens up at the center of the village, where the two beings from Hueco Mundo who are named Ulquiorra and Yami appear from the rip. They then begin to look around and sense for any powerful forces.

The large being with a black haired ponytail coming from the back of his head begins to speak to the smaller being with a horned helmet on the left side of his head. "Hey Ulquiorra! How many people should we kill?"

"No one...We are here just to see if there are any threatening forces in this time. But if it leads to that. Then we kill the ones who can actually put up a fight...But so far I can't sense anyone nearby or in the surrounding area that can put up a fight...except for three people...It seems that Soul Society has discovered this time too and sent reinforcements...Even though there are only two Shinigami..." said Ulquiorra.

"Heh. Then who's the third?" said Yami, who is smirking. "I don't know...I don't recognize the third...It seems that it is someone who actually lives here. But if that person comes face to face with us then we will know..." said Ulquiorra who has a melancholy expression like he always does.

"Well then...May I kill the people who are around us? So they don't get annoying later." said Yami who is still smirking. Ulquiorra then speaks, still with the depressed look. "Fine..."

Yami then smiles more as he begins to suck in air as suddenly the souls of everyone in the village begin to burst out and become sucked into Yami's mouth, killing everyone...Everyone suddenly drops.

"Damn. That was nasty!" said Yami. "To be expected. There's no way such weak souls could taste good." Said Ulquiorra. Back at where Inuyasha and the gang are at, a sudden earthquake like tremor appears. "Huh!! What is this?!" Said Miroku. "Is it an earthquake?!" Said Kagome. "Maybe a very strong demonic aura!" Said Shippo who is scared. "No...This isn't a demonic aura!" said Inuyasha. "It feels like...Spiritual energy!" said Miroku.

"What?! How can spiritual energy feel so powerful?!" said Sango. "I've never felt anything like this...Spiritual energy that is so powerful it feels like an earthquake!" said Miroku who is beginning to get scared. "I don't know but its coming from up ahead!" said Inuyasha. They then rush to where the spiritual energy was coming from.

"Now we search. Huh?" Then near one of the houses Kohaku who was in the village tries to get up from the floor due to Yami's soul sucking technique. "Hmph. There's a survivor..." Said Ulquiorra.

Both Ulquiorra and Yami walk towards Kohaku. Ulquiorra then stops while Yami continues to walk towards Kohaku then stops in front of him. "Ugh...Just what are these guys?...I don't think their demons. What are they?" said Kohaku. Yami then smiles at Kohaku. "Heh. You survived my Gonzui. That must mean your pretty strong. Hey Ulquiorra! Is he any strong?!" said Yami as he turns his head towards Ulquiorra. "No. That boy is trash..." said Ulquiorra with a calm tone still with his depressed look.

"Alright then. Rgghhhh!!!" Yami then tries to kick Kohaku with great strength. But then Sango's Hiraikotsu hits Yami's leg and bounces off of him. Yami then stops his attack and faces Inuyasha and the gang. "Huh?" said Yami. Sango then rushes towards Kohaku and stops beside him and she then lets his head rest on her legs. "Kohaku! Are you alright?!" said Sango. "Sister...Those guys...Be careful..." said Kohaku as he then faints. "Kohaku!" said Sango who is now very worried.

"Ulquiorra ...Are these guys any strong?" said Yami, as then Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome look at Yami and Ulquiorra. "Yami. You really must work on your investigative powers. You should be able to tell with one glance...Those guys are nothing but trash. Said Ulquiorra.

"That spiritual energy...it was coming from those two..." said Miroku ... Miroku then glances at Ulquiorra and Yami's hollow mask and hollow hole and begins to wonder. "Remnants of a white mask...a hole in their torsos...Are they..." said Miroku. "What is it Miroku? You know what they are?" said Inuyasha. "Remember what Hitsugaya said last night. About those things called Arrancar ...He said right before we went to sleep...that Arrancar are hollows who have removed their masks to gain Shinigami powers. He said they looked human...and that they have remnants of hollow masks and a hollow hole..." said Miroku. (Note I forgot to mention this in the 2nd Chapter)

"Yeah...Now that you mention it, they do look like what Hitsugaya explained to us...Hey you two! Are you two guys Arrancar?!" said Inuyasha while he looked at them. Ulquiorra then speaks while looking at Inuyasha. "That's right...We are Arrancar ...it seems you guys have met with the ones from our time as well...The ones from Soul Society..."

"Just as I thought..." said Miroku. "Aizen sama told us about what creatures inhabit this time...It seems that you, the one with the silver hair and dog ears...You are a demon aren't you...No...You seem human too...You're a half demon aren't you?"

"That's right I'm a half demon!" said Inuyasha. He then draws his Tessaiga and prepares to attack Ulquiorra and Yami...

(End of Chapter 3. Sorry for not continuing it with the fight between Inuyasha and the Arrancar, the next chapter will come in about a day or two. Maybe before as I am working on it a lot faster than before)


	5. Chapter 4: The Power of the Two

**Bleach/InuYasha Crossover**

**Chapter 4: The Power of the Two, InuYasha's Struggle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Bleach**

Inuyasha charges at Yami with his Tessaiga in hand. When he gets close he jumps up into the air and swings his Tessaiga down on Yami while falling back down. "Take this!" said Inuyasha as his Tessaiga was about to hit Yami. Then when the Tessaiga collides with Yami, Yami remains uninjured without even a scratch on him. "What?!" said Inuyasha who was surprised that his Tessaiga had no effect whatsoever on Yami.

"The Tessaiga had no effect on the big guy!" said Shippo who was getting scared. "He didn't even try to dodge my Tessaiga or even block with his sword. And it still had no effect on him!" Inuyasha thought to himself. Yami then smiles as Inuyasha landed on the ground.

"We Arrancar have steel skin that no blade can cut! Your giant sword is useless against us!" said Yami who was still smiling. Yami then swings his hand towards Inuyasha's face, as then Inuyasha gets hit on the left side of his head, and flies back 10 feet, and lands on the ground hard.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome who is worried. "These guys are tough! I doubt my Hiraikotsu will even hurt them." said Sango. "Yes, and I don't have my wind tunnel anymore, so I'm pretty much useless." said Miroku.

Yami then speaks to Ulquiorra loudly. "Hey Ulquiorra! Shall I kill them?!" "Go ahead..." said Ulquiorra. "Heh alright then." said Yami as then he opens his mouth very wide as then a red light begins to form at his mouth. Inuyasha and the gang get suddenly surprised and scared.

"Is that...He's preparing to use a Cero!! Inuyasha watch out! Get up we have to get out of here!" said Miroku who was yelling at Inuyasha. "Why? I can just stop it like I did with the Menos." said Inuyasha in a cocky tone.

Yami then fires off the Cero as it heads straight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha then swings his Tessaiga at the Cero, the Cero then collides with the Tessaiga. Inuyasha not being strong enough to withstand and deflect the Cero from the Arrancar he flies backwards as then the Cero continues to move forward about 10 feet behind Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku, causing a large explosion.

The explosion then clears as Kagome and the others lay on the ground. They then start to get up slowly but they are still injured. Inuyasha then gets up and is worn out from trying to block the Cero. "Damn. I couldn't block it." said Inuyasha. "Heh. Well I didn't think you would survive my Cero. Well that won't matter. Now Die!!!" said Yami as he then throws a very powerful punch towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumps backwards enough to dodge, and then Yami's punch hits the ground causing parts of the ground to break into pieces and also causing them to rise into the air with dust and sand from the ground rising with them.

"Alright that's it! Time to use my Wind Scar!" said Inuyasha. "He's going to use the Wind Scar! That'll take care of them!" Said Kagome. As Kagome and the others await Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Inuyasha then raises his Tessaiga above his head and then he says. "Wind Scar!!" he then swings his Tessaiga downwards causing a large wave of demonic energy to burst out and rush towards Yami.

It gets very close then suddenly Ulquiorra disappears and reappears in front of Yami and then he attempts to block the wind scar with one hand, as then he is successful and deflects the wind scar as it dissipates. Ulquiorra then lowers his right hand which he deflected the wind scar with back down to his right side.

"He-He blocked the Wind Scar with one hand!" said Sango as her and everyone including Inuyasha becomes shocked. "Ulquiorra..." said Yami with a big smile. Ulquiorra then turns his head towards Yami a bit and then without moving his body he hits Yami with his right arm on his stomach. "Ughhh!!!" Yami then slides back on the ground about 5 feet backwards and then lands on the ground on his knees while breathing heavily. "Ugh...Wh-what are you doing?!"said Yami to Ulquiorra.

"You idiot...You would of suffered more damage then you would of thought if you were hit by that attack." said Ulquiorra while facing Yami.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru appears from the Distance and stands about 15 feet away from Ulquiorra's right side and Yami's left. "Sesshoumaru!" said Inuyasha. "I was wondering where that energy came from." said Sesshoumaru. Ulquiorra then looks at Sesshoumaru and thinks to himself. "Hmm. That's the one...the third person I felt in this time that can actually put up a fight. He shouldn't be a problem for me...but Yami wouldn't be able to defeat him." Ulquiorra then speaks to Yami out loud.

"Hmph. It seems that the course of the battle has changed for you Yami. At your current level...You wouldn't be able to defeat them all. Especially the man that just arrived..."

"Huh?" said Yami. "That man over there is the third person I felt remember...He's the only one here who can fight well enough to defeat you Yami ...but he's not a problem for me...Our mission is complete...I now know what threats lie in this time...But it shouldn't be a problem for Aizen sama or the other Espada to successfully obtain the Shikon no Tama ...come Yami. We are heading back to Hueco Mundo." said Ulquiorra who begins to walk away along with Yami.

"Did he say...the Shikon no Tama? So that's what they're after." said Miroku. Ulquiorra and Yami stop and Ulquiorra does a hand motion as if touching something with his finger. A rip in the dimensional fabric then opens which leads to Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra then enter it and prepare to close the rip, but then Ulquiorra speaks one more time.

"In about a day, more of my kind will come...They will arrive here and they will, without fail find the Shikon no Tama and take it back to Aizen sama...Be prepared. For you will not survive the battle ahead..." the rip then closes and Ulquiorra and Yami return to Hueco Mundo.

Then Inuyasha and the gang return back to Kaede's village with Kohaku after burying the dead villagers. When then arrive back, Ichigo and Hitsugaya shortly return.

"Hey guys. Huh? How come you guys seem injured?" said Ichigo "Because...We fought two Arrancar." said Miroku. "So they have come to this time..." said Hitsugaya. "Do you know the two Arrancars names?" said Ichigo.

"I believe the big guy was called...Yami, and the other guy was called...Ulquiorra..." said Miroku. "Oh...Those two..." said Ichigo. "You...know them Ichigo?" said Kagome. "Yeah. Both of them are Arrancar I faced in my time before." said Ichigo while he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the left.

"Did you find out what they are after?" said Hitsugaya. "Yes we did...They are after the Shikon no Tama." said Miroku who looked very serious. "What the hell is that?" said Ichigo who then looked at Miroku.

"I'll explain that in a little while. But first let us rest in Kaede's home...

(End of Chapter 4. Sorry it took longer than expected. I guess I won't be able to do the chapters within 2 days but I will try to get them as fast as I can so I can get this fan fiction to the actual good parts.)


End file.
